1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for navigating a UAV with obstacle avoidance algorithms.
2. Description of Related Art
Many forms of UAV are available in prior art, both domestically and internationally. Their payload weight carrying capability, their accommodations (volume, environment), their mission profiles (altitude, range, duration), and their command, control and data acquisition capabilities vary significantly. Routine civil access to these various UAV assets is in an embryonic state.
Conventional UAVs are typically manually controlled by an operator who may view aspects of a UAV's flight using cameras installed on the UAV with images provided through downlink telemetry. Navigating such UAVs from a starting position to one or more waypoints requires an operator to have specific knowledge of the UAV's flight, including such aspects as starting location, the UAV's current location, waypoint locations, and so on. Operators of prior art UAVs usually are required generally to manually control the UAV from a starting position to a waypoint with little aid from automation. There is therefore an ongoing need for improvement in the area of UAV navigations.